Code For Survival
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Life is complex and can be broken in a minute. That's why there's a code, a set of rules you followed to get to the end of the story. The issue is...Tsuna didn't know if there was a bad end or good end.
1. Code 1

Music wafted through the small car, bouncing off the windows and into the girl's ears. It was a pop song that most would call annoying, but she found plenty of fun to nod along with and would occasionally whisper a few lyrics and badly pronounced Japanese. Even though she was listening to the song he thoughts seemed else where as she twisted a piece of paper in her hand. It was slightly wrinkled and the blue ink was smudged thanks to staying her pocket for a two whole plane ride, but it clearly stated the name of a household that she would be staying in.

Her parents claimed that her new housemates were friends of family, and as such she would enjoy her time there, but having grown up in a church the only 'friends' she could think her parents would have were ancient people who spoke in hymn verses.

The thought made her giggle, but the mirth was quickly cut when the car parked outside a large wrought iron gate that was straight out of a B-rate horror film. "Time to get out Ms. Owari."

She glanced over to the dull looking cab driver in the rear view mirror. "Are you sure this is it?I mean I thought I was staying in town, not on the edge of it, is this even part of the town or are we in the next county over, or whatever the equivalent is in Japan?"

He gave a short laugh that sounded like leaves sweeping across the concrete. "Yup, this is it, what were you expecting?"

She gazed upon the large house. The mansion was constructed out of tanned stone and had large windows that were beautifully made. There were multiple gables upon the large roof of the house and each one tipped with a dark brown that could be mistaken for black in the late afternoon sun. The house itself was many stories and rather old, as if generations of people had lived inside. Even the bright green plants that were growing up the side of the tanned stone could attest to it. "Nothing so...expensive looking I guess."

She came from a rather modest family, money was something that wasn't in quick supply. Even the people who went to her parents church lived modestly, not like those who went to the churches in the city. It didn't occur to her that her parents knew anyone who lived in such luxurious surroundings. They were the quiet type that never questioned things from the bible and often thought that a simple lifestyle was less sinful.

So why did they know these people? Perhaps they were people that had come to her parents after they gambled too much money away after going to a snazzy casino in Las Vegas and married a hooker, now they were proper Christians with a fortune?

Going through the many possibilities in her mind, the girl got out of the cab and took her bags out of the car before paying the cab driver with the money her parents gave her. The moment he drove away down the tree-lined road a sense of loneliness crawled through her system. Turning back to the gate she pushed on it with a trembling hand and...It didn't open.

...

Ten minutes later a low click sounded through the area as the girl managed to get the lock for the gate open. Thanking her brother for teaching her lock picking she pushed the gate open and walked into the courtyard of her new home. It was a large area that was circular and paved, in the very middle was a gigantic fountain that was tipped with a hunched gargoyle, staring out over anything that passed it.

Moving past all of this she finally made it up to steps of the mansion. There were plenty of them, and with the walk she had her arm muscle were sore and she was more than ready to flop onto a bed, or floor, and go to sleep. Putting down her duffel bag and back pack she rubbed her shoulders before checking herself to make sure she was presentable. When she was finished she looked down at her smudged bit of paper. "I hope you guys were right or I'm going to look very stupid..."

Taking a deep breath she too hold of the cold, metal door knocker, the deep pounding sound echoed through the court yard. Tapping her foot she waited for a moment before going to knock again, but a low creaking could be heard from the door as it opened. Blinking she backed away a few steps and began twirling a lock of teal blue hair around a finger, giving a few quick pulls.

_'Wait, maybe they knew I was coming and had the door somewhat open! Yeah that has to be it and not the fact that the door just opened on its own!'_

Walking into the house she found it dark and cool. The violet carpet practically swallowed her small feet as she walked across it and the long white curtains hid any form of the afternoon sunlight. The large staircase was nicely made and had a light wooded banister that was absolutely gorgeous. The entire building reminded her of an old museum that was well-kept and held only ornate things.

_'All except for me...'_

Walking into a small sitting room she stumbled upon...A person staring at her with irritated red eyes. He was taller than her and had moppy white hair that covered part of his face. "Why in the hell are you here?"

The girl stared at him with wide eyes for a second before she shook her head with a disappointed sigh."It figures my parents would forget to call or something." She bowed politely. "My name is Owari Tsuna and I was informed that I would be staying with you for the time being."

"I didn't hear anything about it."

She shrugged somewhat. "Sorry?"

"Get the hell out."

A sigh went up through the room. "Subaru your lack of manners is disgusting." Tsuna turned to see a young man walking down the stairs. "If she took the time to properly greet you and explain the reason for being here, you should at least investigate as to why you do not know her reason for being here."

"Tch." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I don't need to know why she's here, the idiot walked in on her own without permission."

The man shook his head before giving a polite bow. "I am Sakamaki Reiji, and we have been expecting you."

Tsuna sighed and immediately relaxed. "Ah, that's good! I thought my parents totally forgot to tell anyone that I was coming, and no offense but the white-haired kid looks kinda scary with that glare, so I was gonna leave but you technically saved me."

"Saved you?" A short laugh bounced off the walls. "I highly doubt that, Bitch-chan."

"Eh, why are you calling me a bitch, I just got here!" She looked around her in a flustered manner before someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around she gaped and stumbled backwards when she caught sight of the person.

He had red hair with pale green eyes and a smirk on his lips. "I'm calling you a bitch because that's what you are." He leaned forward, seemingly sniffing her. "A sweet-smelling one at that, I wonder if you taste that way too."

She opened her mouth, but shut it when someone else spoke."Don't get too comfortable with her Laito, I'll be tasting her first."

Laito rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you can stand being last, you're the youngest afterall."

Flinching as cold hands touched her waist she was spun around to see another red-head with acid green eyes that reminded her of a cat's."You should be thankful Ore-sama is your first, Chichinashi."

"Chichinashi?" The word slipped off her lips. "Wait...Are you calling me flat?!"

"Heh, what did you expect?" He asked, groping her small chest. "There's nothing there."

She opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when something cold and slimy crossed her cheek. "She does taste sweet,I wonder about her blood."

She wiped a thumb over the now slimy spot on her check and glared at a violet eyed vampire who seemed to be her junior by at least a year. She adjusted the bags on her shoulders and did her best to keep her voice polite. "Um, is it alright if I go to my room? I'm tired after the plane trip and I'm kinda freaked out by the sudden introductions."

The garnet eyed boy gazed at her with a leveled stare that seemed unimpressed with what she said before him. "So another stupid one is given to us?" He pushed up his glasses. "If you think that is a 'proper introduction' then I suppose that this will not last very long then."

"Huh?"

He shook his head. "At any rate your parents informed us of your coming, albeit rather late, you have Shu to thank for that." His gaze turned to a couch in the corner of the room set right against a window.

Tsuna followed the boy's gaze to the couch and noticed a boy who seemed very much asleep, his orange hair rumpled as he laid awkwardly on his desired resting place. "Be happy I let you know...It may not happen again."

The man rolled his garnet eyes. "At any rate let us have a proper introduction shall we, the eldest is Sakamaki Shu, then I am Reiji," His gaze turned behind her. "next would be Laito, then Kanato, after which we have Ayato, and finally Subaru."

Tsuna bowed and tried to organize the names her mind. "Um alright, please take care of me."

"That we can do, Bitch-chan~." She glared at Laito, but held her tongue, not wanting to anger her new housemates.

"Is it alright if I go to my room now?" She squeaked when an old man took her bags and disappeared down the hall with equally silent steps. "I could have done that..."

"Follow the butler," Reiji said with a dark tone to his voice. "he will lead you there."

Tsuna bowed in gratitude and quietly followed behind the old man, eventually going down the many halls to come to a door. The man set her bags down and went own the hall, his steps suddenly quick and long. Not sure what to do at the point the girl opened up the door and quietly stepped into her new room, not even bothering to take in her surroundings. Casting her bags any-which-way she jumped onto her bed and curled up into a tiny ball, humming as her body sunk into the soft material.

This comfort didn't last long, only until her boredom set in. Crawling out of her bed she knelt next to a bag and opened it, rummaging around to find her PSP. As she did a knock sounded at the door. "Give me a min-ouch!"

Her finger was sliced on a box cutter, the bright red color welling up to the surface of the wound and dripping down among her clothes. What happened next was a complete blur to the girl, all that she remembered was darkness.

**...**

**A/N: Am I the only one who was curious as to how Yui got past the gate? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	2. Code 2

"OI! Who took Ore-sama's takoyaki?"

A jolt went through Tsuna's system and she sat up, moaning as the movement caused her head to pound. What happened, she knew she had arrived in her new home, but the rest left a complete blank...

"It was you wasn't it Reiji, you bastard!"

"Why would I bother eating something like that? I truly hope you were joking."

_'Joking...Oh!' _She wrapped her arms around herself as fear pulsed through her system. Last night she found out that her new housemates were vampires! The memory of the red-head trying to lick her cut made a shudder crawl down her spine. 'How are these people family friends?'

"Fine, then I bet it was Kanato!"

"No, I wouldn't eat your stupid food."

She really hoped they weren't referring to her. Lying back onto her pillow she took deep breaths to try calming down when she chanced to look out the window. "It's still night and they're yelling?"

"OI, self-important person, shut up." Tsuna had to agree with whoever said that, she wanted to give him a mental high-five.

"Are you calling me self-important?"

This arguing reminded her of her siblings back home. It would be nothing to hear her older brothers and sister yelling at each other first thing in the morning. A small smile crept onto her face at the thought and she shook her head. It all had to be a joke, there was no way these people could be vampires.

"Let me guess..." A suave voice said. "You're wondering if we're all really vampires."

Tsuna shrieked and put the blanket over her head, ignoring the sound of footsteps coming closer. "Awe, don't be like that Bitch-chan, I'm not bad to look at."

"Can't you knock!"

"Why?" He yanked the blanket back and stared down at her with pale green eyes. "It's not like you're 'indecent', and even if you were," He shrugged. "who cares."

Indecent? She glanced down at her clothes and finally realized that someone had changed her clothes. No longer was she in her street clothes, instead she was wearing a dark pink button up pajama shirt and pants.

Her face flushed slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do I even want to know why I'm in my pajamas?"

He gave a smile that most people would call seductive and she found unsettling."Would you rather be naked?"

"Good point." She blinked when she remembered something. "Oh! And to answer your question earlier, yes I was thinking that you guys tricked me. I mean how could vampires exist in this day and age without getting caught, they run tests for everything now! And how could you get away with having dead people devoid of blood lying around, investigations are really strict. It would be impossible to live as a vampire without someone becoming suspicious!"

The red-head gave a low laugh. "You're cute, coming up with so many excuses to put away your fear, but" He crawled onto her bed, licking her neck. "you're wrong."

Tsuna felt her heart drop into her stomach. "B-but!"

" 'B-but!'" He mimicked. "Hm, what a pretty expression of horror on your face. It changed so quickly from the one that supported stupid day dreams."

She jerked away and brought her knees to her chin. "Go away!"

"Such a weak response, I'll have to punish you later." He stood up from the bed and dropped a bundle of neatly folded clothes onto the blankets. "But for now you'll have to get dressed, school will be starting soon."

"School, but it's night." Her eyes narrowed. "Besides, why would I go to a vampire school? Aren't you supposed to drink my blood or something?"

"You're living with vampires now, correct? That means you'll have to live the way we do, which means going to a night school." The explanation sounded tired and rehearsed, as if he had said this a hundred time before.

"Fine...But I don't get it..."

"Our day is your night, your night is our day." He gave a sick smile. "If you don't understand I may have to punish you..."

"I get it! Night is day, day is night, and vampires exist!"

"For some reason I don't believe you..." He bent down and stared into pale brown eyes. "Forget everything you've known up until now. Afterwards, I'll savor Bitch-chan's body and soul..."

"Huh?"

"Soon you'll be like us, an inhabitant of the night."

Tsuna just stared at him, unsure what to say. His words scared her and sounded like a forbidden omen that was unlocked by a demon. Muttering a prayer to God she begged for protection, but stopped when she heard the vampire laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The strong look in your eyes." He said. "I want to see crueler looks from Bitch-chan."

_'Crueler looks?' _Before she had time to question it the red-head pointed to the clothes. "Now hurry up and get dressed, Reiji wouldn't like it if you were late."

Picking up the first article of clothing on the pile she found it to be a dark blue blazer. She cringed as she remembered that most Japanese schools forced students to wear a uniform. "Alright, please leave then."

"Hmm...Nope.~"

"What!"

"Hurry up and get changed, I don't mind being here."

Tsuna dropped the blazer and crossed her arms. "Don't you have to get ready for school or something?"

"I am ready for school," He pulled on his fedora. "but I can find some time to punish you. Even the reasonable me can only be so patient when it comes to disobedience."

The girl stared at him for a moment before slowly sliding out of the large bed. Her nose wrinkled when the red-head grinned at her compliance. "Just like that and I'll properly watch you."

Unbuttoning her shirt she ignored the comment, happy to see that no one had taken off her black sports bra. Pulling on the white shirt for the uniform she buttoned it up before pulling off her pants and pulling on the skirt. By the time she was properly dressed and running a brush through her light blue locks, Laito had by now stopped staring so intently.

Putting her hair in two pig tails she dusted off her skirt and grabbed the school bag, that reminded her of a brief case, that had also been given to her. "Um...What now?"

"Hm," Laito came back down to earth. "we need to go to the main hall so we can leave for school. I'll take you there of course~."

"Thanks um..." She scratched the back of her head. "I have no idea what your name is."

His eyes widened in shock"Really? Well you better figure it out soon, say my name wrong and I'll punish you."

Pale brown eyes just stared after him as he left the room, her heart hammering against her chest. It was too dangerous to live here without knowing all the rules and names about this place. Grabbing a pen she began scribbling on a yellow sticky note.

_This place is full of vampires!_

Nodding she stuck it to her bed post before exiting the room.

...

When they finally all went outside Tsuna could simply stare as the vampires entered a limo. It was one of those long, black, classic ones that movie stars and other celebrities would ride in when going to some important reward ceremony.

'_How much money do these people have!'_

"Are you just going to stare?" She blinked and flushed as Reiji watched her from inside the limo.

"Coming!"

Sliding into the limo she clutched her bag to her chest and stared at the brothers intently. Personally she could see no similarities in them aside from the obvious dislike towards her and pointy teeth. Maybe they were all adopted into the same family? No, she could see some similarity now, the boy who invaded into her room this morning and the other red head both had pale green eyes. Maybe they were brothers then?

Sighing she slouched in her seat somewhat and began looking out the window instead. After half an hour of tree watching the world soon became busy and modernized, showing off a busy city night. Cars flashed by as they hurried to get to their next destination, as did buses and bikes. All around them lights flashed and the world was a buzz with life that was ignorant of the monsters riding beside them.

Eventually they pulled up to a school. It was large and the word ostentatious immediately flashed through Tsuna's mind. The limo pulled up to the front of the school and immediately a hundred questions flew through the girl's mind. 'What if I forget Japanese! What if it's a school just for vampires?' 'What if everyone hates me?'

She gulped and scooted out of the car after the brothers did, nearly tripping as she did so. Quickly straightening herself out she blinked as a bit of white paper was shoved in her face.

"Here is your will be going to class with Laito and Kanato." Reiji said in a polite tone that barely managed to cover up the boredom.

"Alright." She took the paper and slipped it into her bag, before turning to Kanato and the red-headed guy who she now assumed was Laito. If you were wondering how she remembered Kanato's name it was because she knew Kana was a female name and Kanato didn't look like the manliest man she'd ever seen...

Quietly following behind the two that broke off from the rest she silently stared at her feet for a bit until she felt a sharp object poking her back.

"Can you tell us apart, Bitch-can?" Laito asked.

Kanato rolled his eyes as he opened up the main door to the school. "We're triplets, but not identical."

"Triplets?" The word slipped out of her mouth before she even realized it.

Laito laughed at her reaction. "Kanato, Ayato, and I. Couldn't you tell?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but then remembered that two red heads happened to almost share an eye color. "A little..."

"Bitch-chan has a good eye."

Tsuna didn't answer as they entered a large classroom. Seeing that none of the desks had anything in them, she went to sit down next to the window and far away from the two vampires. School at night, at least it was somewhat normal...

...

A/N: The beginning of her paper trail! So now I have a question, do you guys wants pairings or do you just want a harem? I'm leaving it up to you guys for the next few chapters, because this is obviously going to go slow. If you want to have an input just go up to my profile and do the poll.

Also! I am going to be updating every Monday and Friday, and if I update in between those days as well...That just means I got excited...

So thank you all for reading and please review~.


	3. Code 3

**A/N: Hey everyone a new chapter as promised! So, I was watching the promotional for **_**Diabolick Lovers: Dark Fate **_**today. Since my understanding of Japanese doesn't go beyond basic greetings and stuff, what they were saying flew over my head, but when I saw the guy in a scarf I was like "Ninjas!". Then I saw the wolf symbol and I was like "Were-wolf ninjas?". **

**Heh, I have no idea. Anyway onto my lovely reviewers.**

**IowaXx: A harem? Hm, that sounds like fun, and if you wanna be technical it's probable since their own father made a harem out of three women and an unknown amount of concubines.**

**Guest: Romance is on the way! Eventually...You know, when the brothers decide she's worth more than a meal.**

**...**

Tsuna held mixed feelings over her new school. The whole time she was there she only received stares and heard whispers from the students as they watched the new transfer student. She was curious as to why they acted in such a way, but didn't ask in case her housemates happened to be listening. As such she made no effort to make any friends, or enemies, with the students in her class.

As such she felt rather lonely and isolated from everyone, but even in her loneliness she quickly realized that it could be an advantage staying within the school: No one tried to bite her. The Sakamaki brothers seemed to be the only vampires here, and within the school ground they had yet to bite her. This simple fact made her brighten up somewhat and make the decision to sign up for every single after school activity the place would allow.

But this dream quickly crashed and burned when she was at lunch. She had went to the large lunch room and bought it, but had left to go eat alone in an empty classroom. Sitting at a spare table she mindlessly ate the miso ramen she had purchased while balancing a book in her hand, pale brown eyes scanning it lazily. Struggling to turn the page of her book, she sliced her finger open on the page, a dot of blood swelling to the surface of her index finger. She was about to place it to her mouth when a cold hand grabbed it.

"Your blood smells sweet." Kanato stated, bringing the wounded digit up for inspection. "That means it will be good to devour, to drain from your tiny body."

Her entire body stiffened and she tried to pull away."N-no, wait!"

"Shut up and don't tell me what to do!" He yanked her forward, her body bumping the bowl of hot soup onto the wooden floor. "I barely even tried to get you up and you moved anyway. You're weak and pathetic, I should kill you, but then I wouldn't be able to drink your blood and hear your screams."

She could only watch as the vampire leaned forward, his cold breath caressing her neck. Squeezing her eye sight she waited for the pain of something stabbing her neck, but instead she received a cold kiss. It was gentle and unfeeling, but not what she expected. Opening her eyes again she was about to call him a pervert, but let out a strangled yelp as he bit down on her neck.

When Tsuna was ten years old she had went to one of her aunt's house. There she had learned how to knit and do patch work. When learning she had stabbed herself multiple times with needles of all shapes and sizes, the pain was sharp and acute and wouldn't go away for awhile.

This was nothing like that.

The pain was sharp, but unlike a needle which would smoothly slide into the body, Kanaoto's fangs slowly sunk down into her neck. Each centimeter was deliberate and stung, drawing more blood to the surface. Bit by bit she could feel tha skin and muscle separate to give way to the lethal weapons trying to tear her apart. But even the pain couldn't shadow the awkward and unsettling feeling she got as he drank her blood, it was as if someone had slipped a tube inside her neck and was pumping the blood out of her body. Then there was the sounds...The wet suckling and heavy breathing was enough to make her sick.

When he was finally done he pushed her away and gave her a hard look. "Your blood is sour, I don't like it."

"Okay."

Violet eyes narrowed. "It is not okay, you lied to me!"

"N-No I didn't, I never said-"

"You didn't have to, you s_mell _sweet." He raked a hand over her bite marks which was still oozing the precious red liquid. "It smells like blood of the highest quality, but then it tastes horrible!"

"I can't help that! Maybe it was my shampoo or something, but it's not my fault!" She ripped her hand away with some effort before bending down and cleaning up the mess with some tissues from her bag. This movement immediately bored the vampire who left the girl behind to tend to the task by herself.

**...**

When school let out she could feel the tension burning through the brothers as they went into the car. It wasn't until the door shut and the limo drove out of the parking lot that the tension was snapped by Reiji."Would one of you like to explain why her blood scent practically drowned the school?"

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How could the entire school be filled with her smell if she had been in one of the smaller classrooms towards the back of the school?

"I don't know who did it," Laito said. "but I wish I had been the one to taste her, she smelled incredibly sweet."

Kanato's nose wrinkled. "She tastes horrible, not at all how she smells."

Garnet eyes snapped over to meet violet. "Then you do realize that you will have a punishment when we return home?"

The younger boy slipped lower in his seat. "Yes, but it wan't even worth it!"

"I don't care what you do to her, such activities must remain in your room."

Kanato huffed, but said nothing, instead his gaze slipped over to Tsuna's and gave off an unholy glare. The look shook her heart somewhat, but she didn't look away, finding his actions similar to a bratty child's. It wasn't _her _fault that her blood tasted horrible, not that she was complaining, so why get mad at her?Contemplating this reasoning she remained silent for the rest of the trip home.

**...**

When the limo finally stopped outside the mansion she hurried inside and made her way to her room, wanting to do some of the homework that her teacher had assigned. Flopping onto her comfortable bed, she took out her science book and began flipping through the pages to the unit the class had been studying.

Jotting down the first few notes she soon felt herself becoming sleepy. She had noticed she had become tired after lunch as well and had to buy some coffee to stay awake, apparently the caffeine was beginning to wear off. Flipping off of her stomach and onto her back she screamed when she saw the acid green eyes of Ayato.

He grinned and crawled onto the bed. "That's the reaction Ore-sama wanted, hopefully it's as good as your blood."

She placed a hand over the slowly healing bite mark. "But your brother said my blood was horrible, why would you want to drink it?"

"That brat has horrible taste besides," He straddled her hips and leaned down, his cold breath tickling her ear. "Ore-sama will be your first at everything, if not drinking your blood, then making you pass out from blood loss."

With that said he bit down, the pain lighting a frenzy of adrenaline through Tsuna's system. She tried to push the boy away, but with each nudge his fangs would sink deeper into her neck. Eventually giving up she just laid there, her body slowly becoming heavy and her head began to feel as if someone had stuffed it with cotton. When her eyes began to dot black she heaved a trembling breath before sliding her eyes shot as conciousness left her body.

**...**

Ayato parted his mouth from her body when he felt her sag into the blue blankets. Wiping the blood from his mouth his nose wrinkled and he spat out the last of the bright red liquid. Her blood didn't taste as delicious and sweet as it smelled, leaving him with a disappointed and frustrated feeling.

He had been more than ready to devour her and when he did she tasted like _that_. If it wasn't for the fact that another girl wouldn't be ready for a year he would have killed her were she laid. Sacrificial brides were easy to come by and easy to dispose of, there was never a short supply of them. And if she killed this girl here and now he could always get blood from the stupid girls at school, some would kill to be put into the position.

Feeling cheated he go off the bed and left to allow he girl to recover on her own. If she wasn't going to be here as a good meal then she was going to be his entertainment.

**...**

**A/N: Ha, Ayato didn't get to her first. Anyway, I was wondering what you guys wanted me to do with the Mukami(sp?) brothers. I've never watched an English sub of the game, so if you guys want them featured in this story I'll need help with that. Um...Well that's it. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	4. Code 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's Friday which means an update! So guys I've made a poll on my profile that serves to tell me who you want Tsuna paired with, go check it out! Also I have a community with some of the best, in my humble opinion, DL stories on FF, you can go check that out as well. **

**KRedCali86: Thank you so much for the help! I've been reading them in my spare time and am practicing getting the Mukami's in character. Decent? Well I hope you find some improvement or tell me how I can improve if you don't find any. Ha, yes Ayato is going to make Tsuna's life a living hell.**

**Oh! go check out a story called **_**Coffin Nail **_**by**_** Sleeping Moon**_**. You'll really enjoy it, her writing style is fun and complex. **

**...**

A light pulsing feeling tingled through Tsuna's head as she awoke the next evening. Last night's events had flown past her head and were just a blurry spot that was on the very edge of her mind, what was much more prominent was that someone had gone ahead and changed her out of her school clothes and into her night ones.

Grabbing the sticky notes next to her bed she began scribbling on it madly, before reading it over and smacking it on her clock. In bright pink ink and in bold letters the words glared at her with an unnatural ferocity. _Change clothes before falling asleep!_

Nodding to herself she slipped out of bed, the world suddenly spinning around her at a rapid pace. Clutching the cool bed post she quickly steadied herself. "What did that vampire do to me?"

"More than likely caused you to pass out from blood loss."

Tsuna shrieked and whirled around to face her intruder, meeting unamused garnet eyes. "How did you get in here!"

Reiji's dark eyes narrowed into irritation. "This is my house, you are a guest, do remember that." He dug into his pocket and took out a small juice box and handed it to her.

She pressed the cool box onto her left wrist."Um, thanks?"

"It is cranberry juice, both Kanato and Ayato have told me that your blood tastes poorly, so I expect you to drink some every time you have water or any other fluid." He watched her stab the straw into the carton and drink the red liquid.

When his brothers announced that the girl's blood tasted horrible that had brought suspicion to the older vampire's mind. Every time a girl was brought to the mansion the girl was approved by _Him_. As such they always had at least decent blood to drink for however long the girl managed to survive within the house. For _Him _to have chosen such a horrible tasting girl was suspicious.

When the girl was done with the box she moved to throw it into the small trash can that was set next to the dark wooded vanity, when Reiji took the box away. "Leaving food stuffs in the bedrooms will only draw mice or other undesirables, I will take this to the proper place."

The girl nodded hesitantly and waited for him to leave her room. The moment he did a sigh escape her lips and she began unbuttoning her shirt to get ready for school. Yet as she did so she couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something wrong. Furrowing her eyebrows as she took a brush through her long blue hair she tried to think of any mistake she could have done since waking up. Nothing came to mind, but as she thought back on Reiji's words she still felt guilty.

_'That guy is just good at making people feel horrible.' _She concluded as she put some black clips in her hair to keep her bangs out-of-the-way. _'I'll have to be careful with what I do or say around him or I'll always be thinking I did something wrong.'_

Grabbing another sticky note and scribbling on it she posted it on the fire place before grabbing her school bag and walking out the door.

**...**

School was no different from the first time Tsuna went to it. Most of the students seemed to think she was a strange alien that had two heads, whilst she thought they all looked like a snobby bunch of rich kids. Because of this mutual hatred the girl decided to hide out in the library during lunch and any other time she didn't have a class.

She didn't choose this place because she liked to read, in reality she only read self help books, but more because she doubted anyone actually came here. Going to the very back of the large and lavish library she sat down in a chair and pulled a book out of her school bag. It was a black book that had a red chain saw crossed over a dark brown shovel. Splashes of red were all over the cover creating a faux blood effect.

This particular book was Tsuna's all time favorite. It was a manual on surviving the zombie apocalypse with tips and tricks to any and every situation that may come up. It was a sad truth that the girl didn't exactly keep hidden but...

She actually believed in the zombie apocalypse.

Now it wasn't because she was like one of those crazy fanatics that played too many video games or watched too many movies, though she had a modest collection of both at home, it was because she read her sixth grade science book. It had once described how certain organisms could control a human being or other creatures and cause them to have cannibalistic tendencies. After that news started popping up of various incidents were humans had displayed zombie like behavior. This had sealed Tsuna's fate and now she was a firm believer in being prepared for anything.

Taking out her book mark she began reading her book in comfortable silence, this chapter about identifying people who could be diseased. It only had two more pages until she got to her absolute favorite chapter, the weapons chapter. This chapter gave you ideas on weaponry and fighting styles that could be used against the undead. As she scanned the first page which featured a machete an idea began to blossom in her mind.

Reiji had made the ever so kind comment that she couldn't do anything against the vampires because they didn't react/die to the things humans commonly used against them. As such she was powerless within their house and had to accept the fate she had been given. But he had only named a few of the common things, and most of those were related to the church, if she looked for every single vampire bane in existence perhaps she could kill them and get away!

The very thought of returning home brought a shiver of joy down her spine and a small smile on her face. She could go straight back to her mellow life in New Mexico and continue to build her small zombie hide out in the back yard whilst struggling through high school.

But if she was going to do that then she needed a plan. She couldn't just look things up on the internet like a normal person because the vampires lacked any form of internet and wi-fi. The next best option would be looking it up in the library and writing it down, but then she would have to be sure that she kept the notes and books hidden...

_**Dong-Dong-Dong!**_

The quiet and deep tolling of bells rang through out the school warning the students that the next class was about to begin. Getting up and putting her book away, she made a mental note to look up on how to kill vampires, as well as not getting caught.

**...**

"Food." Tsuna wandered through the halls of the mansion with a dazed expression. She hadn't eaten lunch that night or bought a snack since Reiji insisted they hurry up and get home. As soon as she got home she attacked the massive amount of homework Ryoutei Academy insisted upon assigning before finally braving the halls to find the kitchen.

In any other situation she would have done her best to remain in her room. The house was crawling with vampires that wanted her blood and she had decided the minute she learned that she would have to stay that she would only leave her room to go to and from school, if she needed anything else she would just pray that God would have birds send them to her. This only lasted until her last page of arithmetic ended and her stomach continued to claw its way through her body in an attempt to eat her spleen.

As such she left her room to obtain food, and she probably would have by now if she even knew where she was going. At the moment she was walking down a long hall that had heavy drapes over the large windows to block out the light of an almost full moon. There were no doors to lead her to another room, nor was there even a bend in the hall. All of it led straight down to another section of the gigantic mansion.

Upon coming to the end she bit her lip and felt her stomach suddenly stop its cannibalistic march and instead shriveled and attempted to die. She had finally come to the never ending hall, but she could hear arguing coming from one of the doors close to the place she was standing. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could hear their voices and the enraged tone of one and the whining tone of the other.

Turning on her heel she immediately smacked into something cold and hard. Her heart beat jumped up and she could practically feel her ribs trying to push through her skin from the force her heart was putting out. The girl shut her eyes as if trying to protect herself from the inevitable.

"Ah, so it was you I smelled, Bitch-chan." She felt her skin crawl as a cold yet soft hand touched her cheek in a soft caress, giving out pseudo affection. "Awe, you won't look at me again. Is it that you don't like me? Huh, what's that I can't hear you?" His eyes widened in false shock. "No, why not? Is it because I haven't bitten you yet, how very eager of you, Bitch-chan."

He tiled her head back so he could see the pale brown eyes. They held an emotion that was obviously fear yet something else that immediately irritated the vampire. The grip on her chin tightened, causing a line of blood to trail down her thin neck and stain her school uniform. "Ah, such sweet smelling blood."

Her body gave a jolt when his tongue lapped up the red liquid. The cold muscle going in slow, steady strokes that seemed well practiced. "P-Please don't do this."

"Ah, but I must."

He began to lower himself to her neck, just for her school uniform to get in the way. With excited hands he pulled at the red ribbon, the bright red cloth drifting lazily to the floor. Soon came her button, each one popping lower and lower until her bra was showing. She moved to cover herself properly, but his other hand grabbed at her wrist, the grip tight in warning.

"Now where should I bite Bitch-chan first?" He murmured, his lips went over her neck and slowly descended past her collar bone. A shudder went through the girl's body, eliciting a laugh from Laito. "Ha, so Bitch-chan is enjoying this? You're not so much a bitch as much as you are a slut now are you?"

"I'm not enjoying this! I'm being violated, gah!" A cold hand groped her chest. "Please stop!"

"Why, I'm just getting started."

With that he bit down just under her collar bone, suckling away at the open wound to get her blood. Tsuna shut her eyes and coiled her fingers around his hand in an attempt to keep her sanity. The pain was just as intense as it had been the very first time, but unlike the first and second times she felt disgusted and exposed with her lack of clothes. When the vampire finally pulled away she immediately began buttoning up her clothes, ignoring the blood running down her bra and skirt.

"Hm," The vampire stared down at his shivering victim. "your blood _does_ taste disgusting."

"See!"

"Buuut~," He grabbed her and licked her neck. "your body tastes so sweet. I wonder why you have such a contradicting body, just like that mouth of your's. It shouts out 'no' when you're really saying 'yes'."

Tsuna could only stare up at the vampire with disbelieving eyes. How on earth did he manage to confuse her being violated with wanting him to touch her? "That's not true! It feels like tentacle rape you sicko!"

"So Bitch-chan isn't as pure as I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tentacle rape?" He shook his finger in a disapproving manner. "Now good girls wouldn't talk about something like that in such a familiar way," A smile tugged on his lips as he observed the blush that covered her dark cheeks. "You really are so cute, pretending you're embarrassed like that, but really you like that kind of thing don't you?"

A cold hand slid under her skirt, massaging her inner thigh. The action was enough to elicit a high pitched scream from Tsuna and she jumped away from the vampire. This didn't seem to faze him though, he just placed a hand on the brim of his fedora, angling it to lower over his pale green eyes.

"It's alright Slut-chan, I'll keep your secret, and who knows," He moved past her, lowering himself slightly so he could speak in her ear. "maybe you'll show me what you learned?"

Tsuna shook her head violently while Laito just laughed, the awkward sound bouncing off the walls of the mansion. When she was finally alone again the girl grit her teeth and blinked back a few tears that threatened to burst from her eyes.

"I'll show you what I learned." She whispered out in a hoarse voice. "Just wait..."

**...**

**A/N: I feel like this is a good stopping point for this chapter. When building up Tsuna's character I wanted her to be unique as far as hobbies and the like so I decided 'zombie killing'. Her other hobbies are far less quirky, but you'll see those too before the story is done. **

**Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**, **thanks for reading!**


	5. Code 5

**A/N: It's Monday! Oh! I had help this in making this chapter, so you guys need to thank **_**Sleeping Moon **_**for all the help she gave in co-writing this!**

**KRedCali86: You'll see what she wants to show him in this chapter. But yes, Tsuna is extremely contradicting in a lot of things, not just her blood. **

**...**

In the week that Tsuna had begun to live with her new housemates she had quickly learned the meaning of fear. It now pulsed and radiated off the young woman and helped drive her vampire wardens into a frenzy for her blood. And yet none of them were eager to actually taste it, when the triplets announced that her blood tasted horrible, fangs had yet again prick her skin,not that she was complaining of course, but she was just curious as to why they cared so much about the taste.

Weren't they supposed to be creatures that drank the blood of young women regardless of their blood type? She sighed as she slammed shut the bathroom door and firmly locked it, this was why she needed to read more about vampires.

As soon as she made sure that no one could get inside Tsuna walked over to the sink and got on her knees, pulling the double doors below to reveal a small stack of books. Scanning the titles for a few moments she finally decided to start with_ Vampires: An Urban Legend or Logical Explanation. _Even though the Sakamaki brothers had not come knocking-or rather barging through- her chamber door, what better place to hide information about these ghastly creatures than the bathroom? It would be too obvious if she left these books in her room.

Starting on the notice page she glanced over the disclaimer which warned that these creatures were "Only myths and none of this should be taken seriously". She laughed at the irony and immediately began reading from the source of information. This book mostly went over the things found in ancient literature and how it could bounce back with science.

_"Just like the tick which feeds of the nutrients and vitamins of others, so does the vampire. Using fangs which keeps the prey in place it inserts a liquid which should allow the host to stop the adrenaline flowing to the brain so they will not break away as easily."_

Tsuna hummed softly at that paragraph but blinked when she realized something. "...Not break away easily. That actually sounds a lot like a spider does when it coils their prey or meal in their web...except their fangs can eject a poison that can paralyze them and be saved to eat for another day but...what species was that again? A trapdoor spider?" She shrugged her shoulders and continued reading.

_"As such the victim is kept until they are sucked dry, how long depends upon when the last time the vampire drank. Vampires are also able to determine how 'good' a person is for eating based on their blood scent. If it smells a certain way they are more inclined to feed, showing a better blood quality. They are also able to use this scent for other things such as when a human female is fertile, when a human has a disease, and much more that has yet to be discovered."_

The blue-haired girl raised a brow. "If this is true then why did they think that I smelt good until Kanato bit me and said I tasted terrible? Were their senses dull at that time because it had been so long since they had a meal? Or was there something blocking the supposedly disgusting smell?" Tsuna sighed softly and continued to flip through the pages. "The answers I'm getting so far are only raising more questions. But wait...if they said about their weaknesses from the first vampire novel are not true...then what about silver? That can kill werewolves!"

Her eyes lit up as she saw the giant list. "Oh! And there's hawthorn plant, whatever that is, and roses, and then iron too!"

A low whistle left her mouth as Tsuna looked over every detail in the entire page. "Even wolfsbane? I guess those crappy movies back home about vampires having some remote link to giant, hungry fuzz balls with big teeth are true. But...some of these plants that have a stronger effect on vampires are grown in different countries. I can't order them obviously since this place doesn't have Internet and they might know what I'm up to..."

She leaned back on the sink as the thoughts bounced around her mind. "I can try roses first then look for a herbalist to try other things. Then of course I can save up my Yen to get something silver that can be stab worthy..."

Tsuna thought to herself. "I did hear that tea made from rose hips is supposed to be good for a human to get a stronger immunity system. Maybe it has the opposite effect on vampire? I'll have to try that out." Once she had marked the pages with a neon colored paper clip the young woman carefully placed them back under the bathroom sink, but not before flushing the toilet to make any of the vampires nearby believe she was answering to nature's call. Once she washed her hands and unlocked the door, Tsuna saw a red-haired teenager with acid green orbs staring at her.

Ayato.

Her entire body stiffened and she cowered under his stare, but her voice came out with its normal pep and stumbling Japanese. "Do you need the bathroom?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Why would Ore-sama need to use 'your' bathroom?"

"Well, you're standing outside it..." She swallowed thickly as the more obvious explanation came to mind. "Unless you want my blood..."

Ayato scoffed. "Why would I want to drink your blood? It stinks. I could smell it all the way from my room."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How did they find it smelling good earlier, but now it smelled horrible? The words from the book came back to mind, vampires were able to tell the differences in her body due to the smell, maybe her chemical balance changed. "Oh, if you don't want my blood then why are you here?"

"Because Ore-sama is bored." The red-haired vampire said as if that explained everything, which it really didn't at least from her perspective.

Tsuna resisted the urge to twitch at Ayato's answer."Well if that's the case then I can't help you, I have homework."

The excuse seemed stable enough, but as she tried to pass by the vampire, he gripped her waist and dragged her back to him.

"Just because your blood is disgusting doesn't mean you have permission to go and do what you want. I'm bored. So if your blood can't satisfy me...how about I take your body as a reward for being in the presence of Ore-ama?" Ayato said with a fanged grin.

Tsuna paled at the lust dancing in his eyes and tried to get away from him but her efforts were all for naught as he pushed the small human onto the four-poster girl curled her body into a ball looking very much like a frightened pill bug, but was wrenched out of that position with little effort by the impatient vampire. Within seconds she was flat on her back with her hands pinned above her head.

"W-why do you want to do this? I thought you liked girls that had large breasts. So why?" Tsuna said with evident fear in her voice as she stared at darkening green orbs. Ayato growled at the blue-haired teenager and tightened his grip on her hands.

"Your blood tastes like shit, so I'm taking your body as compensation." His free hand went down to her chest, groping one of the small mounds of flesh, causing a shudder of disgust to go through her body. "You should be honored Ore-sama wants you in this way, that look of fear on your face is making you look even more appetizing."

Tsuna swallowed thickly at the vampire before an idea came to her mind. If Ayato got excited because she was afraid...what would happen when she didn't show any emotion, or even twitch when he touched her? It was a crazy idea, but it might just work!

The small human closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply before opening them, staring blankly at the teenager above her. All evidence of being afraid was erased."...If that's the case then please hurry it up. I have homework to do."

Surprise became evident on her captor's face before his eyes narrowed. Just moments ago she was screaming and crying about being raped, but now she was completely fine with it. He didn't want to see that lack of emotion on her face, he wanted fear, pain, anything really. Testing her limits his hand descended from her chest down to her uniform skirt zipper. Yanking on it her clothing soon came away leaving her in in her uniform top and black underwear, but still no emotions on her childish face.

"Glad to hear it. But please get this over with. My legs are falling asleep." Tsuna said in a monotone voice though inwardly wondering if disregarding her safety reversed the chemical change in her blood? It was too soon to tell now during this 'experiment'.

The vampire licked her neck in long, languid strokes and groaned. "You even taste sweet, perhaps pleasure is what makes your blood taste good."

She really hoped not or else this was going to be a waste of her time, blood, and virginity. But all these thoughts rolled to a stop as an eruption of pain went through her system. She bit her inner cheek in order to stifle the cry of pain that wanted to burst through her lips as Ayato bit down, inhaling her blood eagerly to try and see if she tasted better.

Tsuna gritted her teeth and inhaled deeply, trying to calm the rapidly pulsing organ. _'Calm down girl, calm down! If you get excited then he'll do more than just bite your neck! You can't show any emotions or anything to indicate that you're in pain! Do you want to leave this place and never come back?!'_

Her conscious groaned, sending vibrations to those little gray cells buzzing in the human's head. She didn't want to stay in this hell hole any longer. She wanted to get out...no, she _'will' _get out even if it means acting like an emotionless doll!

She sighed in relief when Ayato finally had his fill, but soon went back to becoming emotionless when she saw his face. It was dark and practically aflame with anger pushing the girl away from him he sat on the edge of her bed hacking into his palm, blood dribbling down his chin.

"...Is there something wrong, Ayato?" She asked in a monotone voice once more, fear and even curiosity could not be detected by the vampire's excellent hearing as he continued to cough up the blood into his mouth.

"Your blood still tastes like shit." He snapped, before another clot of blood found its way from his mouth and onto his hand. "Why in the hell are you even here if we can't have your blood!"

Tsuna watched him continue hacking up blood."I don't know."

**...**

**A/N: And that's all we wrote! Thanks again to **_**Sleeping Moon **_**for help, because if it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't have come out today, so go to her profile and read her stories. Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. Code 6

**A/N: So what took me so long...? Writers block, it truly is a horrible thing.**

**Musical-Rainbow-Beats: Thank you so much! You have no idea how a long review filled with praise, creative critiscm, and encouragment makes me feel! I hope the plot makes sense, especially when I add other things to it. On another note I worked hard to make sure Tsuna isn't a Mary-Sue and don't even get me started with the boys...**

**...**

Tsuna stared at the window with a blank expression as she waited for the limo to get to the mansion. School had been difficult today and she had homework to do, not only that but she was also a bit anxious to get away from Ayato.

Ever since last night when he had tasted her blood and she remained a silent statue, he had become rather irritable and made a point to try to force some form of emotion while they were at school. Now that they were going home where the common morals and rules of society would be cast off, she was sure it would only become worse.

As soon as the car parked Tsuna was out faster than any of the rest, her short legs quickly making the trek up the stairs and to her room. Slamming the door shut she took in a deep breaths, her chest heaving as she did so and a small buzz lighting up her head. She wasn't sure what it was, but she enjoyed that buzz, the feeling brought a burst of confidence in her that she was lacking in recent times, leading her to feel better about herself.

Throwing her backpack on the bed she strolled over to her wardrobe and opened it, taking out a pair of jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt that she always wore and changed into them. As she did her thoughts drifted to the small vial of rose oil she had ditched class to buy at the herb shop.

If the books she had been reading were correct then she would be able to kill a vampire via rose oil. Tsuna didn't believe that of course, the chances of killing them were slim, but the chances of getting them sick was pretty high. Now all she needed to do was find a vampire to actually use the poison on...

Slipping out of her room she cautiously entered the kitchen. Once she was sure that no one would bother to mess with her, she took a small kettle and began boiling water on the stove before getting a small mug and dropping in a green tea packet. When the shrill whistling started she quickly took the kettle off the eye and poured the water in as well as the entire bottle of rose oil. The fresh aroma of green tea brought a homesick feeling. Her siblings would always drink tea right after church during the winter, the result would all of them falling asleep in the pews.

Going into the living room she set down her mug on a table and nearly screamed when she heard a voice call out to her. "What are you doing?"

Biting the inside of her cheek she turned to the couch where Shu was laying. "I was about to have some tea." She said. "It helps me relax."

"You like rose tea?"

Tsuna swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Yeah, it smells good."

"Bring it here."

"Excuse me?" He was playing into her hands so easily, it was almost disappointing.

He opened one ocean blue eye to stare at her. "Bring it here."

Sucking on her bottom lip to keep herself from jumping up and down, the girl carefully picked up the hot mug and went over to the young man, her heart beating hard against her chest. Each step seemed to take longer than it normally would and every intake of breath hurt. When she finally made it to the small couch she sat on her knees and presented the mug.

Not bothering to sit up the young man took the mug and, somehow, drank from the cup. Tsuna nibbled the inside of her cheek as she watched the vampire drink and held her breath when he finished. He was still pale, all of them were naturally like that, and still seemed tired and unwilling to move.

Nothing had changed.

_'Unless I need to wait for the next night?'_

"Are you done?" She asked after a moment, watching one of the drops escape his lips and descend down his face, just to be absorbed by the cotton of his shirt.

"Yes."

She slowly extended a hand out to take the mug. "Can I have this ba-AH!"

Instead of being on her knees she was now on Shu's chest, her legs parted so she was straddling his waist. Adrenaline immediately made a mad dash through her veins as he kept a firm hand on her left wrist, his eyes now open and staring down at her. Instead of looking bored and sleepy they now held annoyance and something Tsuna wanted to categorize as excitement. She had seen that look before in the eyes of his brothers and she immediately knew what was coming.

"It was stupid of you to reach out to me like that..." He said as his free hand touched her neck, on it was fangs marks that were finally scabbed over and almost healed. "Unless you were trying to tempt me..."

"Huh?" She pressed her free hand to his chest. "I'm not doing anything to you," The surprise slowly melted off her face to be replaced by her blank expression. "but if you're going to bite me then make it quick."

He stared down at her, noticing the change in her expression. So she was going to play it that way, well that was fine with him, he just wanted a meal. Pulling her small wrsit to his lips he licked the vein, watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye. When she didn't move he bit down and began sucking at her blood.

It was thick, warm, and tasted much too sour as if someone had left it out longer than it should have been. Ripping his fangs out of her he let her arm drop to the side of the couch, the red of her blood smearing against the velvet material, leaving a stain that Reiji would be upset with. "Such a pain."

"Hm?" Her ears perked up at those words. Was he in pain, did he not feel good, did it work?! "What do you mean?"

He shut his eyes and relaxed. "Your blood tasted horrible." He said simply, as if she should have already known this.

"Hn."

On the inside Tsuna wanted to laugh at him for thinking it would turn out differently. Already three different vampires had claimed that she tasted horible, what made him think she would suddenly be delicious becuase it was him? Unless all vampires had different taste preferences...If that was the case then she still had two other vampires that she would have to be careful around.

"Can I get up?" She wriggled her bitten arm. "I'm getting numb."

The vampire didn't respond. Taking that as a yes she flipped her body over falling flat on her face. Thinking nothing of it she got up and took the mug back to the kitchen, carefully cleaning it out. She was excited to see what would become of her little experiment, but knew if the vampires found a dead body within their walls they would probably kill her. She began nibbling the inside of her cheek at that thought. She was going to have to be careful with how long the killings would be in-between and arrange them to be in a way to make it look like a vampire did it, but how did you do that? As far as she could tell they've lived together ever since they were kids and had yet to kill each other over anything...

Sighing she put the mug away and went to her room to think over the events of the night, finally falling asleep well after dawn.

**...**

The next evening Tsuna woke up to yelling. Struggling to untangle herself from her blankets she fell on the floor and ignored it long enough to rip her door open and peer down the hall. Outside it was Kanato doing his best to get his teddy bear back from Laito, who was raising it well above his own head making it nearly impossible for his younger brother to get it.

"Come on Kanato-kun, reach." He taunted, getting on his own tip toes for emphases.

Rolling her eyes Tsuna shut the door carefully, keeping the knob down so that you couldn't hear the click, and turned around to get dressed, just to see acid green eyes. Screaming Tsuna jumped back against the door, the knob digging into her hip and banging against the bone when she did so.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing in my room!" She snapped, her hand covering her heart as if to keep it from jumping out of her chest.

"Ore-sama hasn't lost his touch." He purred, a sharp toothed grin on his face. "Ore-sama came here to see if you were ready for school, everyone was up on time except you."

Tsuna huffed, trying to get her mask back on and failing. "Y-yeah, I'll be ready in a sec."

"Hn." He looked her up and down. "Doubt it, you look like shit."

The girl grimaced, feeling her self-confidence for the day plummeting. "Thank you, now please leave."

"Strip."

"What?" She was getting sick of all the weird orders she got out of these boys.

Ayato sat down in a chair, one leg crossed and that grin never leaving his face. "You heard me, strip for Ore-sama." His eyes narrowed. "Or I'll have to punish you."

Deciding she didn't want a sore neck so early in the morning, the girl quickly shed herself of her clothes and got on her school uniform. The whole time Ayato commented on every single flaw that he could identify with her body, from her chest size to her lack of ass. If it didn't measure up to a super model, then Ayato was sure to tell her. By the time she was done Tsuna wanted to cry in a corner and binge eat ice cream, that feeling only worsened when she made it to the limo.

Sitting across from her was Shu. He was leaning back against the seat with his ear buds in his ears and more than likely asleep. His complexion was the same, as were his mannerisms, and even his light breathing that didn't seem to exist. Absolutely nothing had changed aside from the fact that he now knew how she tasted.

Wonderful.

One test down, a million more to go.

**...**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as fillerish as it is!**


	7. Code 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I brought you all a new chapter! **

**Musical-Rainbow-Beats: You think Tsuna is a well balanced character? I'm glad you do, but as for her blood it ticks me off that all the Ocs blood tastes good. **

**xenocanaan: I think everyone does. **

**...**

Reiji refused to call the blue haired girl living within their house a coincidence. In fact he refused to acknowledge her existence with this new found information. "Are you sure about these results?"

"Y-yes Reiji-sama." The maid said, her head still bowed. "I-I asked Owari-sama myself."

The young man leaned back in his chair and stared at the bookshelf behind the trembling maid. If what the facts were stating was true, and science did not lie, then this girl was not simply a bad blooded person that was accidently given. His garnet eyes narrowed as his thoughts went to dark places that could have dire consequences if found true.

"Please have_ Father _O'Malley call me later on today will you?"

The maid bowed. "Y-Yes, Reiji-sama." The girl moved to leave, but stopped when his cold voice called out for her again. "And please have him produce all of the appropriate papers for a..._transfer_."

The maid squeaked and hurried out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. On any other occasion Reiji would have punished the woman for her lack of upbringing, but at the moment he was busy looking over Tsuna's medical information. It listed everything from her sensitive skin to her chicken pox that she had when she was ten. Every little weakness that she had was placed before him, but it didn't confirm the most important part...

**...**

"This place is so cool!" Outside in the garden Tsuna was staring at a small bird bath that had velvety, white roses climbing up it. The dark green vines held it firmly in place, the grip so tight that there were cracks in the gray stone of the bath. The piece seemed to be rather old, something that an artist would sit down and paint.

The smile slowly faded as she thought of home once again. Digging a hand into her pocket, she pulled out a wallet and stared down at one of the pictures inside. It showed herself and a young man with black hair that was insanely messy and large green eyes. Both of them had their tongues out, showing off the odd colors they were thanks to some popsicles. "You would have loved it, wouldn't you Peter?"

She could imagine her child hood friend grinning at her with a cigarette dangling from the edge of his mouth as he observed his surroundings, 'soaking' it all in before taking out his drawing supplies and going to town on his latest 'master piece'. She would have looked over his shoulder and watched until he finally finished and asked her whether or not it deserved to be set up next to Georgia O'Keeffe, his idol. She would, of course, say yes and tell him to go walk the two miles to the library so that he could laminate it as well as buying her a cookie dough ice cream cone.

Shaking her head she put her wallet back in her jeans before continuing to explore the garden. It was a huge mass of space overrun by white roses and large, drooping trees whose limbs almost touched the ground. A particularly large one was leaning against a crumbling brick wall, a pair of robins nesting in the dark green boughs. From inside the nest you could hear the low and excited peeping of the chicks, either hungary or restless.

Curious, Tsuna went over to the tree and looked up into it's well spread canopy. Most of the Limbs swept close to the ground, but just over the girl's head. The bird's nest was also just out of reach on a limb that was swept up in an almost L shape. Crouching down she tensed her muscles before jumping up, just barely missing the underside of the limb. Trying again she managed to touch the rough, warm bark but had no way to hold onto the limb. Sighing she went over to the brick wall and began to climb it.

This ascent wasn't very difficult. There were ridges where the bricks and mortar had been placed together, as well as small holes created by time. Swinging her left leg over the side of the wall, she straddled it and looked down at the ground. She wasn't that high in the air, perhaps only six feet up, but it still gave her a sense of accomplishment for getting up so high without asking for help. _'Now let's see Peter call me a cute preacher's daughter!'_

Throwing her head back she let out a low laugh, all of her worries easing away. Today was going much better than expected! No one had come to take her blood, Ayato's teasing hadn't gone on long thanks to him getting detention, and the Sakamaki fangirls hadn't noticed her existence until the end of school. Opening up her eyes she hummed and admired the stars that danced around a nearly full moon. The sound of a bird chirping brought Tsuna down to earth and reminded her of the mission.

Crouching somewhat, she leaned forward and slid her body across the wall. The dull shuffling noise that sounded like cloth being scrubbed with sandpaper was the only sound Tsuna made as she came closer to the nest. When she was only inches from it, she braced her hands and brought herself up so she could peer into the nest. The small birds were all huddled together, you couldn't tell where one bird began and the other ended. The babies themselves were an ugly shade of brown and rather scruffy looking, but cute none the less.

Having got caught up in her task she didn't notice someone else enter the garden. Blood red eyes watched her with an irritated expression as she cooed over the birds. With the moon almost full his cravings for blood was practically at full force, leaving him hungry and missing his meal from three weeks ago. It wasn't important that he drank every single evening, in reality he could go months, but there was something about the way this girl smelled. It was a warm and wholesome scent with enough sticky sweetness to make his mouth water. It was like smelling an apple pie that was currently baking in the oven and just ready to come out and have a slice taken out of it.

And yet he had heard from the triplets and Shu that the pie he wanted to sink his fangs into was sour.

There was nothing sweet about her blood and tasting it would only leave him feeling unsatisfied and ready to kill something. Subaru sighed and retreated into the shadows when the girl turned to his direction for some unknown reason. This was the first time that a bad blooded girl was sent to them, and having his options crushed and confused like this only made him feel pissed off at the girl. Turning away he was about to go to his room and sleep for the rest of the evening when a startled shriek and the smell of blood filled his nostrils, sending his brain and stomach into over drive.

"I wasn't even touching them!" Tsuna snapped from her place on the ground. She was lying on her side with one leg stretched out and the other under her. Both arms were pressed solidly on the ground, but her right wrist was shaking as if in pain. These details, however, were barely by Subaru. It ws the blood that was changing her faded jeans their pale blue color to a dark red in the knee.

Stalking over to her, the girl didn't even notice as she twisted herself around and properly stood up on her shaky legs. Not only was her knee gashed, but also her hands which now was stained with her dark blood. He smirked when she heard her breath hitch and she turned to look at him with fear flecked eyes that quickly stuffed themselves into a blank expression. It was like a whole new person was standing before him, one that didn't care if he came to take her blood and leave her there to recover on her own.

"Was there something you needed, Subaru?"

Red eyes stared at her for several seconds before he gripped her wrist, a few dot of her blood staining his hand. "Humans shouldn't be so quick to injure themselves in a house full of vampires."

"Thanks for the advice." She said in a quiet monotone. "If you came here to drink my blood then hurry up and do it."

"Do you think you can say things like that so plainly and expect everyone to respect you?" He asked, watching as the girl mearly shrugged. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened at the flippant action. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Does it matter?" Subaru blinked at her words. "The whole time I live here I'm going to die. The least I can do is not give any of you the satisfaction in screaming like a baby. If I am going to die in this place I'm going to die trying to figure out how to make this as hellish for you as much as it is for me."

He brought her hand up to his lips. "You plan on going head on with a bunch of monsters?"

Head on with a bunch of monsters. Tsuna had never actually thought of it that way. She always saw it as a fight for survival and somewhere within there was a code that would get her out of here. Yet as she stared up at Subaru's cold eyes she knew that he was, in fact, a monster. Someone who wanted her to scream and shout when he took her blood and beg for mercy that would never come.

A cold-blooded

heartless

cruel

monster.

"Yes." She curled her hands into fists, determination leaking through that mask. "I will butt heads with monsters, walk the darkest paths, and make it out alive." She snapped. "Even if it kills me."

Releasing her hand Subaru shook his head, leaning down so his mouth was next to her ear. "Strong words woman, but that's only part of the way to kill a vampire."

Tsuna's eyes widened at his words, but they soon shut as fangs dug themselves into her neck.

**...**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
